El príncipe y la doncella
by ElsaMarin
Summary: Naruto es el príncipe de Konoha y para poder asumir el trono debe casarse con la heredera Hyuga, Hinata. Sin embargo, Naruto se enamorará de la persona que menos espero: Sakura Haruno, una doncella. Sin embargo, Naruto sabe que si se casa con ella no podrá asumir el trono y la tiranía de su tío continuará. Naruto debe elegir entre su propia felicidad y el bien de su reino.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, con excepción de algunos como Narumi, ellos pertenecen a** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La historia tiene lugar en un universo alterno y contiene escenas de sexo.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Naruto Uzumaki es el príncipe de Konohagakure, o simplemente Konoha, un reino ubicado en el País del Fuego. Es un joven rubio de 17 años y de ojos celestes como el cielo, muy guapo. Tiene una hermana gemela, Narumi Uzumaki, quién es seis minutos menor que él. Sus padres, el Rey Minato Namikaze y la Reina Kushina Uzumaki, habían fallecido en un accidente hace tres años.

Debido a que Naruto era menor de edad no podía asumir el trono así que Nagato Uzumaki, primo de la Reina Kushina, ha asumido el trono hasta que Naruto cumpla los 18 años. Sin embargo, el poder corrompió a Nagato, quién creó Akatsuki, una organización secreta que protegería a las personas a escondidas. Muchos ciudadanos consideran a Nagato un tirano al descubrir que él convirtió a Akatsuki en una organización para su propio beneficio. Aunque hay miembros en Akatsuki que no están de acuerdo con el reinado de Nagato, uno de ellos es Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha es un miembro del Clan Uchiha, un clan muy importante en Konoha que se asegura de la seguridad del reino y sus habitantes. Él tiene un hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha. Debido al excelente trabajo y desempeño de Itachi, Nagato le dio la mano de su sobrina, Tayuya Uzumaki. Ella es una joven pelirroja de 19 años y de ojos marrones. Gracias a ese matrimonio, Itachi se convirtió en un noble. Sin embargo, ellos no se amaban.

Naruto sabe que cuando cumpla los 18 años no solo asumirá el trono sino que también se casará con Hinata Hyuga, la heredera del Clan Hyuga. Ese matrimonio fue arreglado desde el nacimiento de ambos para crear una alianza definitiva entre el Clan Uzumaki y el Clan Hyuga. Sin embargo, Naruto y Hinata se llevan muy bien como amigos pero no se aman pero para poder asumir el trono, Naruto debe desposar a la heredera Hyuga.

Sasuke Uchiha es el hermano menor de Itachi y el capitán del ejército del este de Konoha. Este reino tiene cuatro ejército: el ejército del norte, el ejército del este, el ejército del oeste y el ejército del sur. Es un joven pelinegro de 18 años y de ojos ónix que atrae a todas las chicas que lo ven. Sin embargo, a él no le interesa ninguna mujer... salvo Karin Uzumaki, la prima de Naruto y Narumi. Ella es una pelirroja de 17 años de ojos color rubí. Sus padres murieron cuando ella era una niña y fue criada durante un tiempo por el Rey Minato y la Reina Kushina.

Sakura Haruno es una de las doncellas del palacio. Es una joven de 16 años que tiene el pelo corto hasta los hombros y de color rosa brillante, sus ojos son de color verde claro. Su mejor amiga es Yugao Uzuki, otra doncella. Ella tiene 19 años y un hermoso cabello color púrpura largo hasta la cintura y el flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho sin llegar a taparle los ojos, que son de color marrón.

La belleza de Sakura llamará la atención de Naruto, quién se enamorará de ella pero sabrá que si rompe con Hinata y se casa con una doncella entonces no podrá asumir el trono y el reinado de tiranía de Nagato continuará.

 **¿Qué deberá hacer Naruto?**

 **¿Seguir su corazón o salvar su reino?**


	2. Baile de Máscaras

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, con excepción de algunos como Narumi, ellos pertenecen a** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La historia tiene lugar en un universo alterno y contiene escenas de sexo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 _Baile de Máscaras_

 **Palacio Real, Konoha, País del Fuego**

 **Habitación de Naruto**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la enorme ventana de la habitación de Naruto. Mientras el príncipe dormía plácidamente, la puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente dejando ver una silueta.

-¡Hey, Naruto! ¡Despierta de una vez!- grita Narumi, su hermana gemela. Naruto se asusta y se cae de la cama.

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación Narumi?- pregunta molesto parándose.

-Solo vine a entregarte una invitación que acaba de llegar- dice ella entregándole la carta. En el centro tenía el símbolo de los Hyuga.

Naruto abre la carta, sorprendido y lee en voz alta en contenido:

 _Estimado Príncipe Naruto de Konohagakure,_

 _En nombre del Clan Hyuga, ha sido invitado a un evento especial que se realizará dentro de dos noches en el Palacio Hyuga. Este evento es con el objetivo de celebrar vuestro compromiso con mi hija Hinata Hyuga, heredera del Clan Hyuga. Todos los Hyuga estarán presentes en este evento y esperamos la presencia de toda vuestra familia de ser posible._

 _Hiashi Hyuga_

-¡Genial! ¡Claro que iremos!- exclama Narumi feliz.

-No lo sé, Narumi, sabes que nunca me gustaron los eventos porque...-

-Porque todos son unos falsos, que te elogian solo para quedar bien aunque no piensan lo que dicen... ¡ya lo sé, me has repetido muchas veces eso!- lo interrumpe Narumi. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido largo color vino que no dejaba ver sus pies. No tenía escote y llegaba hasta el cuello. Era de manga larga aunque eran abiertas. Tenía una trenza sobre la cabeza y no llevaba su corona.

-Al igual que tu me has repetido que debo cumplir con mis obligaciones-

-Naruto, el año que viene cumpliremos 18 años, lo que significa que asumirás el trono y debes ser un rey responsable-

-Lo sé, Narumi, sin embargo, no me siento listo para asumir tal responsabilidad, ser rey implica muchas cosas tanto buenas como malas, por lo general eres odiado por los pobres y amado por lo nobles, dime ¿acaso no puedo ser amado por todos en Konohagakure?-

-Nunca estarán satisfechos, nunca habrá una decisión que debas tomar que traiga beneficios para todos, los nobles tienen mucho poder no tanto como el rey pero igual es mucho, sería arriesgado tenerlos como enemigos, los pobres no representan ninguna amenaza-

-Tú eres menor que yo, sin embargo, eres la persona perfecta para gobernar-

-Jamás podría hacerlo, las leyes me lo impiden... sabes que para poder gobernar debes estar casado y en todas las familias, el o la mayor se casa primero... cambiando de tema, ¿qué ropa usarás para el evento con los Hyuga?-

-No quiero ir pero debo hacerlo, además de cualquier forma tengo que convivir con la familia de mi futura esposa-

-Dices "futura esposa" como si fuera algo malo, Naruto, te conozco mejor que vos mismo, sé que tu no amas a Hinata Hyuga-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunta Naruto aunque el sabía que era verdad. El no amaba a Hinata y por más que se esfuerce en hacerlo, no lo lograba.

-Cualquiera se puede dar cuenta, tu vives criticando a la gente falsa que mantiene "las apariencias" pero tú eres como ellos-

Naruto no sabe que responde y en el fondo sabe que todo lo que dice Narumi es verdad.

-Nos vemos luego y no olvides que hoy a la noche habrá un baile de máscaras- dice Narumi y se va.

 **Baile de Máscaras**

Por más que Narumi no lo demostrará, ella también odiaba ese tipo de eventos... veía falsedad por todas partes.

 _"Todo para quedar bien, todo para satisfacerse, todo por ellos mismos, todo por egoísmo"_ pensaba mientras iba mirando a los invitados. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las parejas. La mayoría eran sin amor... o por lo menos, solo por parte de uno.

Narumi veía a Itachi Uchiha y su esposa Tayuya Uzumaki. Narumi sabía que Tayuya siempre estuvo enamorada de Itachi, al igual que sabía que ella era la sobrina favorita de Nagato, era como la hija que nunca tuvo.

 _"Apuesto mi corona a que Nagato aprovechó el buen empeño de Itachi y usó eso como excusa para cumplir el deseo de su sobrina predilecta"_ piensa.

-Alegra esa cara, no sufras por algo que no es tu culpa y sabes que no puedes arreglarlo, Princesa Narumi- dice una voz a sus espaldas. Narumi se gira y sonríe al ver a Yugao, una de las doncellas y su más fiel aliada.

-¿Por qué no luchas por el chico que amas?- pregunta Narumi. Ella sabía que Yugao estaba enamorada de Itachi.

-No podría, Princesa Narumi, él es casado y... ni siquiera debe saber mi nombre- dice Yugao triste y Narumi la abraza para consolarla.

-Nadie elige de quien se enamora, ¿y cuál es el problema? El amor no tiene límites, Yugao, además tu sabes que el no ama a Tayuya-

-Lo sé, Princesa Narumi, pero, por más que no la amase, ¿por qué me amaría a mi? Soy solo una doncella y el es un noble, y por más que no se hubiera casado con Lady Tayuya, sería un caballero, el está en una posición social más alta que la mía... es muy guapo y debe tener a millones de chicas a sus pies-

-Las personas se enamoran de las personas que menos esperan, Itachi no debe pensar que se enamorará de una doncella, ¿verdad?... Yugao tu eres muy linda y dulce, cualquier chico te amaría por como eres, sin importar tu posición... ahora, cambia esa cara de desanimada y sonríe, ve a disfrutar la fiesta- dice Narumi. Yugao hace una reverencia y se aleja de Narumi para ir a hablar con las otras doncellas.

-Hermanita, algún día tu te vas a enamorar- dice Naruto acercándose a Narumi.

-El amor no esta en mis planes y supongo que en los tuyos tampoco... tengo asuntos más importantes de los cuales preocuparme-

-Buenas noches, Príncipe Naruto, Princesa Narumi- saluda un chico que aparece frente a ellos acompañado de una bella mujer.

-Buenas noches, Lord Neji, Lady Tenten- saludan de forma educada los jóvenes príncipes a la pareja. Narumi consigue esconder su tristeza al verlos juntos, ella hace tiempo que sentía "algo especial" hacía Neji.

Neji Hyuga es el hermano mayor de Hinata y Hanabi, sin embargo, le cedió el puesto de heredero a su hermana.

-Esperamos que estén disfrutando del baile- dice Naruto.

-Por supuesto que si, los Uzumaki siempre han sabido hacer bailes- dice Tenten sonriendo.

-Por favor, Lord Neji Hyuga, confirme nuestra presencia en el evento que realizará su padre- pide Narumi.

-Por supuesto, Princesa Narumi- dice Neji- con su permiso nos retiramos- dice haciendo una reverencia seguido de Tenten. Los jóvenes príncipes simplemente asienten con una sonrisa.

-Esta fiesta no esta tan aburrida como lo pensé- admite Naruto luego de que Neji y Tenten se retirarán- por lo menos conocemos a personas que si son honestas-

-¿Has hablado con Hinata?-

-No aún, la verdad ni siquiera la vi... además ni siquiera creo poder hacerlo-

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta Sasuke Uchiha!- exclama Narumi feliz. Ella no estaba enamorada de él pero lo admira mucho. Además, sabía que Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Naruto.

-¡Es verdad! Vamos a hablar con él- dice Naruto y Narumi asiente sonriendo.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke- dice Naruto al estar frente a su mejor amigo.

-Buenas noches, Príncipe Naruto y Princesa Narumi- dice Sasuke haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Aquí estaban!- exclama Karin que se acercaba a ellos- ¡el Rey Nagato quiere dar un discurso y todos los Uzumaki deben estar a su lado, también deben ir los caballeros!- dice mirando a Sasuke, quién solo asiente y hace una reverencia.

Los cuatro se dirigen donde estaba Nagato y se ponen en sus respectivos lugares.

-Bienvenidos sean todos- comienza a hablar el Rey Nagato.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?

¿Malo? ¿Bueno? ¿Aceptable? ¿Reviews?


	3. Encuentro parte 1

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen, con excepción de algunos como Narumi, ellos pertenecen a** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La historia tiene lugar en un universo alterno y contiene escenas de sexo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Encuentro parte 1**

-Bienvenidos sean todos- comienza a hablar el Rey Nagato- hice este baile de máscaras para anunciar el noviazgo de mi adorado primo, el Príncipe heredero de Konohagakure, Naruto Uzumaki, con la bella heredera del Clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga... ¡Felicidades a los novios!-

-¡Felicidades a los novios!- exclaman todos los presentes.

-También quería anunciar que este será el último año que seré el rey de Konohagakure, sé que solo he sido rey por 3 años pero para mi fue inolvidable poder hacer feliz a mi amado reino... ¡Larga vida a los futuros reyes de Konohagakure y que tengan un buen reinado!-

Las personas presentes empiezan a aplaudir sin parar, lo que irrita un poco a Nagato pero fuerza una sonrisa.

-Al fin esta cruel tiranía acabará- susurra Narumi para si misma luego de hacer una reverencia al Rey Nagato.

-¡Shh! si Nagato te escucha, te mandará decapitar- le advierte Naruto.

-No me importa... vi a nuestro reino llorar desde mi ventana, me rompe el corazón no poder hacer nada por ellos... pero ahora gracias a ti, ellos sonreirán y las lágrimas de tristeza desaparecerán, una nueva era surgirá-

-Tu inteligencia a veces me asusta, hermanita...¿acaso quieres ser poeta?- bromea Naruto.

-No quiero, ni podría, mi condición de princesa me lo prohíbe-

-Entonces, ¿por qué no buscas tu príncipe azul?-

-Es difícil, el chico del que estoy enamorada... tiene novia...- dice triste.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Nagato...**_

-Mi rey, estoy preocupada por los invitados... están muy felices que no paran de tomar...¡terminarán emborrachándose!- le advierte preocupada Sakura al rey Nagato.

-No te preocupes, ese es el plan...¿crees que no me doy cuenta que casi todos se casan por conveniencia? Sería divertido verlos borrachos, acostándose con otras personas y al día siguiente que la culpa los coma vivos... quiero que sufran por haber preferido al idiota de mi primo como rey antes que a mi- dice Nagato.

-Pero, mi rey...-

-¡Nada de peros, doncella! ¿Acaso quieres ser castigada por falta de respeto al rey?-

-Lo lamento, mi rey- dice Sakura.

-Retírate y sirve a los invitados todo lo que pidan- dice Nagato y Sakura hace una reverencia y se retira.

 _ **Dos horas después...**_

-Sakura, casi todos los invitados están borrachos- le dice Yugao muy preocupada.

-Lo sé, lo lamento tanto pero fueron ordenes del rey Nagato-

-¿Ordenes del rey? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?-

-Quiere que ellos sufran por haber preferido al Príncipe Naruto como rey antes que a él-

-¿Qué tramará ahora?- se pregunta Yugao preocupada.

-Creo que contrató prostitutas-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Vi a unas cuantas mujeres con ropas muy provocadoras entrando al palacio por la puerta de atrás... fueron recibidas por el rey Nagato-

-¡Este baile será el mayor lío en el que nos meteremos en toda nuestra vida!-

De repente, aparece Konan Yukata, asistente personal de Nagato.

-El rey Nagato quiere que se pongan esto- les dice a Yugao y Sakura y señala un perchero recto lleno de ropas de...¡prostitutas!

-¿Para qué?- pregunta Yugao asustada.

-Son ordenes del rey Nagato... pueden elegir la ropa que quieran y luego de cambiarse les explicaré que tienen que hacer- dice Konan y espera a que ellas decidan que ropa usar.

-Más que de prostitutas, parecen ropas de danza árabe- susurra Sakura pero Konan la oye.

-Es que lo son, doncella, eso es lo que usan las prostitutas... la única diferencia es que no les pagarán porque se acuesten con ellos- dice Konan.

Sakura y Yugao elijen la ropa menos provocativa que encontraron. Sakura eligió una falda larga sin abertura de color roja que tenía un cinturón ajustado de color rojo vino, y un sujetador del mismo color que la falda, el cual estaba decorado con brillo dorado. Mientras que Yugao eligió una falda larga con una abertura de color negra con un cinturón ajustado del mismo color y un sujetador negro, el cual estaba adornado con brillo plateado y le caían adornos que cubrían un poco su perfecto vientre antes de llegar al ombligo.

-Están perfectas- dice Konan- ahora les explicaré lo que tienen que hacer... deben seducir al primer hombre que aparezca frente a ustedes cuando salgan de aquí, sin importar si es un miembro de la familia real o no, obviamente el rey Nagato queda completamente excluido, ¿entendieron?-

-¿Y si nos negamos?- pregunta Sakura.

-Recuerden que sus familias las vendieron al rey Nagato para saldar las deudas que tenían, sin embargo, ustedes son propiedad del rey Nagato y él puede hacer con ustedes lo que él quiera... el castigo que recibirán será ser expulsadas del palacio y la muerte de su familia, ustedes eligen-

-Está bien, lo haremos- dice Yugao.

-Pero, ¿cuál será el castigo para las mujeres?- pregunta Sakura.

-Simple, no hay suficientes prostitutas así que algunos hombres se acostarán con ellas-

 _ **Mientras tanto con Narumi...**_

-Este baile de alguna forma me aterra, tengo un muy mal presentimiento- dice Narumi caminando en dirección a su habitación. De pronto choca con alguien.

-Lo siento tanto...- se disculpa y al levantar la vista, su corazón casi se le sale del cuerpo...¡Neji estaba delante de ella! Enseguida, Narumi se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

-No hay problema, Princesa Narumi, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta Neji y Narumi se sorprende. Podía ver perfectamente que Neji estaba borracho.

-Estás borracho...- susurra y trata de salir corriendo pero él la detiene.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Princesa Narumi? ¿Acaso tiene algo importante que hacer ahora?- pregunta en tono...¿seductor?

-Con todo respeto, Lord Neji, le pido que me deje pasar y no me cuestione, mis asuntos son solo míos, si es algo de suma importancia le diría a alguien, ¿no lo cree?- dice sonando molesta pero lo hacía para esconder el miedo que tenía. Nunca antes había estado en presencia de alguien borracho y menos aún sola.

-Los asuntos, por más minúsculos que sean, tienes que decírselos a los demás, ¿acaso eso no es lo que te exigen como princesa?-

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo, Lord Neji... asuntos sin importancia deben ser olvidados-

-¿Y los sentimientos son asuntos sin importancia?-

-¿De qué está hablando, Lord Neji?-

-Tu sabes perfectamente, Princesa Narumi...¿crees que soy un idiota como para no darme cuenta que me deseas?- susurra Neji cerca del oído de Narumi, lo que hace que ella se estremezca.

-Lord Neji, vaya a dormir a alguna habitación del palacio ya que esta borracho o de lo contrario lo mandaré al calabozo por profanación contra la princesa-

-Tu no te atreverías, sabes perfectamente que digo la verdad- dice Neji acercando su boca a la de Narumi.

-Sé lo advierto, aléjese o llamaré a los guardias- amenaza Narumi empezando a ponerse nerviosa por la cercanía de Neji.

-Admite que me deseas, que quieres que te haga mía ahora... solo dilo y haré que se cumpla, Princesa-

-Le repito, aléjese o...- dice Narumi pero es interrumpida por Neji, quién la besa de forma desesperada.

Narumi por un momento corresponde al beso casi con la misma intensidad que Neji pero recuerda que el estaba borracho. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Narumi le da una sonora cachetada a Neji.

-¡Aléjese de mi!- grita y sale corriendo, sin embargo, Neji la atrapa en seguida.

-No irás a ninguna parte, Princesa, hasta que tome tu virginidad- le dice Neji tratando de volver a besarla pero ella desvía la cara. Narumi pierde la paciencia y empuja a Neji, quién cae.

-¡GUARDIAS! ¡AYÚDENME!- grita Narumi pero Neji se para en seguida y le tapa la boca. Narumi le muerde la mano- ¡GUARDIAS!-

-¡Deja de gritar, Princesa Narumi! ¡Nadie vendrá!- le dice Neji y le da una cachetada. Narumi se asustó al ver que él se estaba volviendo agresivo.

Narumi empezó a derramar lágrimas cuando Neji rompió la parte superior de su vestido dejando a la vista su sostén blanco.

-¡Detente, por favor, estás borracho!- implora Narumi aterrada pero recibe otra cachetada.

-¡Cállate! Después de todo, solo para eso sirven las mujeres, para satisfacer los deseos carnales de los hombres-

 _ **Mientras tanto con Itachi...**_

Itachi estaba contemplando las estrellas desde el balcón, era uno de los pocos hombres que no estaban borrachos, cuando fue sorprendido por la presencia de alguien más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta dándose vuelta para mirar cara a cara a la persona que estaba detrás de él. Al verla, Itachi queda fascinado por su belleza y ambos sienten como si el tiempo se congelará, lo demás no existiera, solo estaban ellos... solo ellos bajo la luz de la luna.

-L-lamento interrumpirlo, Lord Itachi, s-soy una doncella del palacio- dice nerviosa la chica.

-¿Una doncella viste ropas de danzarina árabe?- pregunta Itachi viéndola de abajo a arriba- ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Yugao...Yugao Uzuki, Lord Itachi- dice Yugao.

-Bien, Yugao, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Me gusta observar la luna... se volvió un pasatiempo después de terminar mi trabajo- dice Yugao caminando hasta quedar al lado de Itachi. Él se da vuelta y ambos miran la luna juntos.

-Dime algo, Yugao, ¿por qué usas esa ropa?- pregunta Itachi luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Son órdenes del rey Nagato- dice simplemente Yugao- por favor, no cuestione el porque-

-...¿hace cuánto que eres doncella?-

-Desde que tenía 14 años, mi familia tenía problemas financieros y conseguí un empleo aquí para ayudarlos-

-Oh...- susurra Itachi sin saber que decir. El silencio era incómodo para ambos.

-Nosotros ya nos conocíamos...- susurra Yugao y él la mira sorprendido.

-Perdón pero no te reconozco, lo siendo...Yugao- se disculpa Itachi.

-No hay problema, entiendo que hayas salvado a tantas personas y no puedas acordarte de quienes... yo jamás me olvidaría de la vez que me salvaste- dice Yugao sonriendo y le cuenta su historia.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Yugao era una niña de 9 años que se había perdido en el bosque. Sin poder evitarlo, se pone a llorar desconsoladamente, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo._

 _¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! !AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR!- grito desesperada al ver a un oso acercándose a ella._

 _De la nada una flecha cae al lado del oso, lo que lo asusta y hace que se aleje de Yugao, desapareciendo en medio de los árboles._

 _Entre los árboles, aparece un chico de 11 años con un arco en la mano. Ese chico era Itachi Uchiha._

 _-¿Estás bien?- le pregunta preocupado y ayudándola a levantarse. Al verlo, Yugao se enamoró de él._

 _-S-sí estoy bien- dice nerviosa._

 _-¿Qué haces en el bosque?-_

 _-Vine a dar un paseo y... y me perdí- dice avergonzada y conteniendo las lágrimas que querían escaparse_

 _-Descuida, te llevaré de vuelta al reino- dice Itachi con una sonrisa y secando una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de la chica- no llores, estarás bien, lo prometo-_

 _Itachi llevo a Yugao de vuelta al reino, ella le agradeció y se fue corriendo a su casa. Esa misma noche, Yugao soñó con su príncipe azul y sonreía. Sin embargo, ellos nunca se volvieron a ver hasta cuando ya eran adolescentes debido a que Yugao empezó a trabajar como doncella del palacio y Itachi pertenecía a Akatsuki._

 _-Fin del flashback-_

-Entonces, ¿tú eras aquellas niña?- se sorprende Itachi. Obviamente, Yugao omitió la parte en que se enamoró de él.

-Si...me alegra que nos volvamos a encontrar-

-A mi también, siempre me pregunté que fue de ti después de que regresaste al Konoha-

-¿En serio?- pregunta Yugao sonrojada.

-Claro, fuiste la primera persona que salve... ese mismo día, quise defender Konoha con mi vida-

Yugao sonrió al oír eso. Estaba que explotaba de felicidad al saber que ella era la razón por la cual Itachi quiso convertirse en un caballero del palacio.

Su conversación fue interrumpida al oír los gritos de la Princesa Narumi.

-¡¿Esa no es la voz de la Princesa Narumi?!- pregunta Yugao asustada.

-¡Lo es!- exclama Itachi y sale corriendo en la dirección de donde venían los gritos. Yugao lo siguió sin dudarlo, ella consideraba a Narumi su mejor amiga.

 _ **Mientras tanto con Narumi...**_

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba Narumi golpeando a Neji pero el no se detenía.

Narumi solo tenía puesto su sostén blanco y la parte inferior de su vestido estaba rota, dejando al descubierto sus piernas.

-Mientras más te resistas, más me excitas, Princesa Narumi...eres una verdadera tentación- dice Neji casi besando los labios de Narumi cuando alguien lo tiro para atrás. Narumi mira sorprendida y agradecida a Itachi por haberla salvado.

-La violación es un crimen sin importar si estas borracho, pero tratar de violar a una princesa es un crimen que se castiga con la muerte- advierte Itachi inmovilizándolo.

-¡¿Se encuentra bien, Princesa Narumi?!- pregunta aterrada Yugao acercándose a Narumi, ésta solo se abraza a ella y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente sin importarle lo que Yugao estaba vistiendo.

 _ **¿Qué ocurrirá con Neji? ¿La Princesa Narumi se recuperará de su trauma?**_


End file.
